Remotely located computers (e.g., which are coupled to a cellular network) may support the operations of millions of mobile vehicles by periodically transmitting software updates to the vehicles—e.g., so that the updates may be installed at onboard vehicle computer modules and improve vehicle performance. Transmitting large quantities of these updates can cause cellular network congestion resulting in localized degradation of wireless services (e.g., depending on vehicle locations), lost updates (e.g., due to collisions), or the like. Further, receiving these updates at the vehicle may degrade a user's experience—e.g., particularly when the update(s) are received while the respective vehicle is using a large portion of its cellular bandwidth (e.g., when the vehicle is receiving streaming music or video via a cellular connection).
Thus, there is a need to provide relatively small data transmissions (such as software updates, messages and notifications, etc.) to a large number of vehicles without hampering the performance of the cellular network or degrading user experiences at each of the respective vehicles.